


A Friend in Need

by Revans_Mask



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sansa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/F, Forbidden Love, G!P, Hand Jobs, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega!Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: It's tough enough being a female alpha, but things go from bad to worse for Sansa when she goes into rut.  Margaery would like to help, but considering that she's engaged to the king, the solution may be worse than the problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the same A/B/O dynamics seen in The Dragon Roars and Shelter From the Cold, but isn't set in the same universe. (It's not compatible with the second one) Also, assume that Sansa is of age here.

It had been a long time since Sansa had been able to take any real pleasure in the beauty of the Red Keep’s gardens. When she first arrived at King’s Landing, they had seemed a marvel, but now their twisting paths were nothing more than a place for her to hide in the hopes of a brief respite from her torments.

That had never been more true than today. The overlook she stood upon offered a gorgeous view of Blackwater Bay’s sparkling waters, but instead of enjoying the sight, all Sansa could do was shift uneasily, attempting to focus on anything other than the painful throbbing between her legs.

It wasn’t easy. Ever since her presentation the previous year, Sansa had been dealing with periodic unwanted arousals, but today was something else entirely. Nor did she have the necessary privacy to try and deal with the problem. In her chambers, there was the constant risk of Tyrion or Shae walking in on her, while anywhere else, she was shadowed by a pair of Lannister guardsmen making sure she didn’t escape.

Trapped in her own misery, she hadn’t paid those two soldiers any mind in some time, which made it especially jarring when she heard one of them say, “My lady.”

The words were spoken not with mockery but respect, and when Sansa turned her head, she realized why. The woman coming up the path was immeasurably more important than a freakish traitor’s daughter like Sansa: Margaery Tyrell, the future queen of the Seven Kingdoms, was not one to be trifled with.

The omega was not just powerful either; clad in her green and silver gown, she was also a vision of loveliness that no alpha could resist. As the guards parted for her, Sansa had to bite her inner lip to hold back the wave of desire that washed over her. From the very first time she’d met Margaery, she’d been enchanted but today, it required real effort not to throw herself at the omega in a lust-fueled frenzy.

Margaery seemed oblivious to Sansa’s obscene thoughts, smiling broadly as she drew closer. It was a look that had charmed most of King’s Landing, and Sansa was helpless before it, especially in her current condition.

“Hello, Sansa,” Margaery said, her voice all good cheer.

All Sansa could return was a weak smile of her own, one that did its best to hide her discomfort. “Hello, Margaery. Were you looking for me?”

“You weren’t at court this morning. I thought I should make sure everything was all right.”

“I’m fine,” Sansa protested, but there was no value in such lies. Margaery’s cute little button nose was already twitching, the omega no doubt catching a whiff of Sansa’s rut.

“Oh, my,” she said, but her tone was sympathetic, not disgusted. “Is this your first time?”

“Yes,” Sansa admitted, dropping her voice low enough that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“I see.” Margaery tilted her head as she considered the situation, exposing the pale curve of her neck. An urge to cover it with kisses nearly overwhelmed Sansa. This was more than desire, it was a madness that made her skin burn with its intensity, and though she managed to restrain it for now, she didn’t know how much longer that would be true.

While she boiled, Margaery turned to face the guards. “If we could have some privacy, that would be lovely.” The two men looked at one another, clearly torn between their orders and obedience to their future queen and Margaery added, “Don’t worry, there’s nowhere for her to go but down and I won’t let that happen.”

Mollified, the guards retreated down the path, and once they were out of sight, Margaery turned her attention back to Sansa. “There. Now we can speak in peace.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said, though peace was the last thing she was feeling. She’d been fully shifted since she’d woken up, but now her erection was agonizingly stiff, paining Sansa every time Margery spoke, or moved, or really, just existed nearby.

“When did it start?”

Sansa had to work hard to focus on Margaery’s words instead of the sensuous curve of her lips, not to imagine how they would feel pressed against her own, or exploring her flushed skin… “This morning. When I woke up,” she blurted out, trying to get away from such thoughts.

“And what does Lord Tyrion have to say about this?”

“He isn’t aware of it yet. We don’t share a bed.”

In truth, their marriage was a bad joke, like so much of her life these last few years. The laughter had started with Cersei after Sansa had first presented, followed by Joffery when he’d set her aside for Margaery, culminating with the guests at her wedding. The dwarf lord and the alpha lady, forced together for all the court to mock and revile; no joke could’ve amused those monsters more.

Margaery nodded in understanding. “I know your marriage isn’t what you would’ve chosen, but a mate is supposed to help you with these sorts of situations. Do you think Tyrion would be willing to do so, if you asked?”

“I don’t know,” Sansa admitted, dipping her head. The Imp’s lusts were a popular subject of court gossip, but so far, he had shown no urgency to lay with her. Whether that was because he too was disgusted, or because he sensed her lack of desire, or because he preferred the company of other women, Sansa couldn’t say. “Even if he was, I don’t think I could do… that with him… his family, what they did to my mother and my brother…”

Her words trailed off, replaced by a soft sob as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to brush them away, even as Margaery placed a hand on her shoulder. Her scent filled Sansa’s nostrils, honeysuckle and summer winds and something sweeter and less nameable.

In spite of her sorrows, Sansa’s member twitched, pressing against the smallclothes she had tried to hide it in. She hated herself for being aroused at this moment, but her body was beyond her control. _Like everything else in my life_.

Margaery was undismayed. “Then I suppose I’ll have to find another solution. After all, I would hardly be much of a friend if I left you in this state.”

Sansa starred at Margaery with dull eyes. Some dim part of her brain thought it knew what the omega was suggesting, but she couldn’t actually accept that truth. “What do you mean?” she mumbled.

Margaery smiled affectionately, running her fingers through Sansa’s long, red hair. “Come now, my dear, I should think it’s obvious how I feel about you. And unless I’m very much mistaken, you share those feelings.”

She did. Gods, but she did. And yet Sansa’s gut twisted at the prospect of admitting her desires aloud. Margaery was going to marry the king. The things the Lannisters would do to her if they found out she wanted to mate with Joffery’s future bride were too horrible to contemplate. “I can’t,” she stammered.

Margaery stroked her hair reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Sansa. It’s just us. Nothing you say here will hurt you.”

Sansa swallowed hard. Despite everything, she trusted Margaery, even with such a dangerous secret. “Yes,” she whispered, “I do feel the same way.”

“Wonderful.”

The delight contained in that one word was enough to make Sansa’s heart flutter. It was evident that Margaery wanted to do this with her, not just because she was a caring friend but for herself. “So what do we do?”

“Nothing, right now.” Margaery grinned mischievously. “We hardly have much privacy here in the gardens, after all.”

“I suppose not,” Sansa agreed, but she couldn’t keep her face from falling. To gain the hope of relief and then find out it was to be delayed had only heightened the day’s agony.

Margaery seemed to sense her distress, shaking her head sympathetically. “You really are in a bad way, aren’t you, my Sansa?”

“I suppose I am,” Sansa whispered, scarcely able to breath as she waited to see what Margaery would do about that.

“Very well then.” Margaery looked back to make sure that the guards remained safely out of sight before motioning toward the edge of the lookout. “This will be easier if we’re sitting down.”

Sansa did as she’d been bidden, settling down in the grass. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, excitement and trepidation warring against one another. Was they really going to do this? Her need was practically chocking her with its intensity, and yet, if they were to be discovered…

Margaery sat down beside her, lacing their fingers together. “Gods, you’re tense, Sansa. Just relax; you’ll be feeling better soon enough.”

Sansa drew in a deep breath and released it, trying to expel at least a bit of her fear along with the air. It worked for a moment, but as soon as Margaery’s hand slid over to her thigh, Sansa tensed once more. No one had ever touched her like this, and she had no idea what to do next.

_But Margaery does_, she reminded herself. Her lover was far more experienced, at least judging by their previous conversations, and Sansa had to trust that she was in good hands.

Before Sansa could be worry any further, Margaery leaned over, drawing their lips together. The kiss that followed was so soft, and sweeter than anything Sansa could remember. She felt as if she could drown in it forever, but soon enough, Margaery was pulling back, her attention shifting lower.

Sansa’s cock had formed a sizeable tent in her smallclothes, dampening them with the copious amount of precome already spilling out. Margaery looked it up and down, her eyes sparkling. “This does seem like quite the serious situation. Let’s see what I can do about it.”

Her hand slid inside Sansa’s smalls and the alpha groaned as she felt slim fingers wrap around her member, drawing her out into the open air. Just that first touch made her twitch, fresh fluid spilling out of the aching head. “Margaery,” she whimpered. “Please…”

Margaery started slowly, her hand gliding up and down Sansa’s shaft as if she was learning its contours. Sansa trembled but her lover’s other arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her steady. “You feel lovely, my Sansa,” Margaery purred in her ear. “Nice and warm and slick.”

A chocked sound slipped out of Sansa’s throat. She had little enough experience with self-pleasure, but it was still enough to tell her that she was already riding the edge of an enormous release. “Margaery, if you keep doing that, I’ll…”

“Good. That’s what I want. You, spilling all over my hand, right now….”

Her thumb brushed over the slippery head of Sansa’s cock and Sansa lurched forward, unable to control her body’s reactions. Her whole world had centered itself on the sensitive flesh that Margaery was stroking. She rocked back and forth helplessly, thrusting up into Margaery’s hand for a few more blissful seconds and then, with stunning speed, she was coming apart.

Her shaft pulsed hard, the first spurt of her come shooting out to cover Margaery’s hand in thick fluid. A second followed but before the third, Margaery bent down, sucking the head of Sansa’s cock between her lips. The wet heat there felt even better than her hand, making Sansa come harder still. What felt like an endless torrent of her release poured out into the omega’s greedy mouth, Margaery eagerly taking everything she had to give.

Only when Sansa’s cock had stopped twitching did Margaery pull off, swallowing with gusto. As a wide-eyed Sansa watched, she then licked first her lips and then her fingers clean of the rest, smiling all the while. “We couldn’t have you making a mess all over your clothes, now could we?”

All Sansa could do was pant with relief, sitting there slack-jawed while Margaery pulled her smalls back up and adjusted her dress. “There. That should hold you for now.”

“For now?” Sansa repeated dumbly. Though her shaft was still hard, it wasn’t as painfully rigid as before and her body was no longer consumed by the pain of her rut, but her brain wasn’t working properly yet either.

“Of course. My hands aren’t going to be enough to satisfy you, but for what is, we’re going to require some privacy. For now, you need to go back to your chambers and wait. Don’t worry; I’ll be seeing you soon enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

With an unhappy groan, Sansa slumped down into the softness of her mattress, scarcely noticing the impact when her skull knocked against the headboard. _Margaery was right_, she thought bitterly. Whatever relief the omega’s ministrations had brought her had been decidedly temporary. Before Sansa could even make it back to the castle, her erection had begun aching once more, and by time the sun had set on the Red Keep, she was thoroughly miserable.

Mercifully, Tyrion had been absent from their chambers the entire day, but although Sansa had used that privacy to pleasure herself repeatedly, her efforts had done little to ease her suffering. Her rut demanded more, much more, than her own hand, and after two fruitless climaxes left her more frustrated than satisfied, she’d given up on the whole endeavor.

Unfortunately, that only left more time for her to worry about other problems. That afternoon on the cliff side she’d been too desperate to ask any real questions of Margaery, but now she kept wondering why the omega was really doing something so obviously foolish.

_No, this goes far beyond foolishness_, she concluded. Foolish was stealing sweets before dinner, or getting mud on your best dress, or pretty much anything else her sister used to do for fun. Mating with the king’s fiancé was something else entirely; something so ill considered that Sansa couldn’t even think of a word to properly describe it. If she were caught by the Lannisters, she would be lucky to only be beheaded.

_And so would Margaery, _which was the thought that really gave Sansa pause, because Margaery Tyrell was one of the cleverest people she had ever met. Surely, she had no intention of being beheaded alongside Sansa, of risking everything her family had been fighting for over mere lust, or even compassion. Something more was definitely going on here.

Sansa, however, had no chance of figuring out what that might be, not with a constant, painful distraction throbbing between her legs. The longer her rut went on without being satisfied, the harder it was for her to focus on _why_ Margaery might be solving her problems instead of just praying for her to come back and finish doing it.

Frustrated and helpless, Sansa settled for a long drink from the goblet of water that sat on the nightstand by her bed. Wine might have done a better job of distracting her, but she hadn’t developed a taste for it yet, and besides, she had a feeling she’d need at least a few of her wits about her tonight.

Only when the cup was completely drained did Sansa set it back down. In spite of the cool autumn breeze wafting through the room, her skin was clammy beneath her thin shift and sweat covered her brow. Water wasn’t what she really needed, but it still counted for something. Every little bit of comfort she could find helped, at least until…

Sansa’s head jerked up at sound of her door opening. In spite of her misgivings, relief flooded through her at the sight of Margaery standing in the doorway, clad in an uncharacteristically plain cloak of dark green wool.

She stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. “I told you I’d be back.”

“You’re lucky,” Sansa told her, struggling to keep the rawness of her need out of her voice. For the moment, she wanted to at least pretend to be in control of herself. “Tyrion isn’t here right now.”

Margaery smiled knowingly. “Your husband is having dinner with my grandmother and some of our bannermen tonight. Given his fondness for wine and the excellent vintages we’ve brought along, I don’t think we’ll be seeing him anytime soon.”

“I see,” Sansa said, but in truth she was more confused than ever. Now other people were part of this conspiracy? But why? What did House Tyrell have to gain from all this? “What about my guards?”

“They know better than to obstruct their future queen.” She took a few steps toward Sansa before adding, “And a small bribe ensured they won’t be lurking right outside the door either.”

Any further questions Sansa might’ve had for her would-be savior vanished when Margaery shrugged off her cloak. Beneath it, she wore a thin blue dress that left her shoulders bare before dipping down to reveal a good deal of pale cleavage. Sansa’s mouth went dry as she started imagining what, exactly, the “more” Margaery had promised her might involve.

“We’ll need the privacy,” Margaery continued, her smile growing ever more sly and suggestive. “Taking proper care of your not so little problem is going to be quite the undertaking.”

At that, Sansa’s resolve crumbled completely. She asked nothing more as Margaery slid beside her on the bed, instead wrapping her arms around the omega and kissing her with a desperate hunger. No matter how terrible an idea this was, she couldn’t help herself, not now. Until today, she had never know a need could be so sharp, and she was willing to do whatever it took to relieve her suffering, no matter what consequences she might face on the morrow.

Even if Margaery wasn’t equally desperate, she did seem eager, at least if the speed with which she tugged Sansa’s shift up over her head was any indication. There was evident hunger in her eyes as they roamed over the alpha’s now-naked body. “Lovely, Sansa. You’re so very lovely.”

In spite of Margaery’s appreciative words, Sansa felt abashed at being seen so clearly. Reflexively, she drew back, covering her breasts with her hands. “Doesn’t it bother you that everyone says that I’m a freak?”

Margaery brushed her hand across Sansa’s cheek, her voice shifting from sultry to kind. “Most people have a very limited view of who we should find attractive. They would judge my brother a sinner because he prefers male omegas to female ones, or me, because my tastes are more varied than they’re ‘supposed’ to be. To me, you’re the most beautiful woman in King’s Landing. Why should it matter what others think of that?”

“I see,” Sansa said, although she didn’t entirely do so. The idea of ignoring what others thought of her was completely foreign to someone raised to be a proper lady, so for now, she decided to simply thank the Gods that Margaery felt this way about her.

Slowly, she lowered her hands, and allowed Margaery to embrace her once more. The omega’s passion was evident in the heated kiss she pressed on Sansa’s lips, and Sansa did her best to return the affection, kissing and caressing Margaery as best she could given her lack of experience. Until today, Sansa had never lain with anyone else, whether alpha, beta, or omega, and the small part of her still capable of considering anything besides her own desires worried about making a fool of herself.

Still, she did have her instincts to guide her, and now they growled that she needed to see more of this gorgeous omega. Her fingers trembled as she undid the laces of Margaery’s gown, but her new lover helped her along, and when the garment slid off, Sansa’s jaw dropped. Now wearing nothing but a lacy pair of white smallclothes, Margaery was absolutely stunning. The long waves of auburn hair falling along her pale shoulders, the sensual curve of her breasts, and above all, the bright smile spread across her face, promising Sansa a balm for her pain and so much more… she could have kept starring for a moon’s turn without growing bored.

As it was, the sight distracted her too much to notice Margaery moving until the omega’s hand wrapped around her cock. Then she gasped, a sharp sound that Margaery cut off with another kiss. Unlike that afternoon, she was in no rush to make Sansa come, stroking slowly while her tongue slipped into the alpha’s mouth. Sansa kissed her back while she cupped Margaery’s breasts with her hands, her fingertips learning their soft shape.

“I take it you like what you see,” Margaery laughed, her breath hot in Sansa’s ear.

“Very much.” She might have said more, but Margaery picked that moment to swipe her thumb over the head of Sansa’s cock. It was already leaking wetness all over the omega’s hand, the pressure inside Sansa unbearable in its intensity.

She felt as if she might explode without some relief, but Margaery just kissed a leisurely path along Sansa’s neck, still stroking, but only firmly enough to keep her on the brink of orgasm without pushing her over. “So,” she asked playfully, “Whatever should we do next? There are so many things I’d like to show you, but I think you need something to take the edge off first. How would you like my mouth this time?”

The words made Sansa’s cock twitch hard. Even the few seconds she’d spent between Margaery’s lips that afternoon had been divine; the prospect of more was almost enough to make her come apart at once. “Yes, please.”

Margaery grinned approvingly but she still took her time, running her tongue down Sansa’s body over what felt like an eternity. It was a sweet torture, that hot mouth covering Sansa’s breasts and stomach and thighs with kisses that were utterly delicious and yet not what she truly needed.

By the time Margaery reached her cock, Sansa was so hard she felt as if she might explode from the first, soft touch of the omega’s lips. Instead she settled for whimpering when Margaery placed a kiss on her tip. Her hips pushed up desperately, but Margaery didn’t let her in yet, instead pulling back to lash her tongue across the slit of Sansa’s cock. “Just as delicious as I remembered,” she declared in a voice that felt like a sin all on its own.

“Please,” Sansa begged anew and this time Margaery stopped delaying. Her lips parted and Sansa groaned with relief as she was finally engulfed by the wet heat that she had only gotten to sample that afternoon. She had no words to express the way it felt, nor to describe the unbearably gorgeous sight of Margaery Tyrell laying between her legs, looking up at Sansa as if she was the omega’s favorite treat in all seven kingdoms.

Sansa would’ve loved to stay in that moment forever, but with the way the pressure in cock was building, that wasn’t going to be an option. Already, her body was tensing, her climax embarrassingly, unmistakably close after only a few moments of pleasure.

Margaery sensed it too. Before Sansa could reach the point of no return, the omega drew back, just licking the head of her cock. Sansa’s hands fisted in the sheets, squeezing tight as ecstasy and frustration warred within her. Margaery’s slim fingers skimmed the base of her shaft, supplying more delightful and yet insufficient pleasures, while her tongue kept darting out to tease different parts of Sansa’s cock.

“Margaery, I can’t…” She chocked out, unable to finish the thought, even in her own mind. She couldn’t form complete sentences anymore, couldn’t focus on anything but her desperate, clawing need for release.

Finally Margaery decided to show her mercy. Her grip tightened and her lips formed a seal around the base of Sansa’s cockhead, letting her suck hard on the swollen tip. It felt as if she was pulling Sansa’s climax out with her mouth, a task that wasn’t difficult at all.

“Oh Gods, I’m going to…” Sansa began before words failed her once more. She fell backward helplessly, her head landing in a pile of pillows even as the first, heavy spurts of her climax shot out.

There was no comparison between the way it felt to spill over her own hand and the bliss of doing so in Margaery’s mouth. That velvet tongue eagerly lapped up everything she released, while a gentle hand pumped her shaft, making sure that every drop was coaxed out for the omega to savor. Sansa squirmed, and moaned, and bit her cheek to keep from screaming until at last she was so sensitive that she whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain at the final few passes of Margaery’s tongue across her slit.

Only then did the omega pull back, swallowing down the last of her come eagerly. When it was all gone, she smiled wolfishly. “Very nice. And now we’re ready to get started properly.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Started?” Sansa repeated stupidly. If they hadn’t even started what Margaery had planned for her tonight, she was afraid she’d be dead before the sun came up. _But at least I’ll have died happy._

“Indeed. For one thing, you’ve had all the fun so far.” Margaery gave her a deliciously naughty smile. “Well, maybe not _all_ of it, but it’s still time I showed you the basics of pleasing an omega.”

Sansa smiled back at Margaery. She wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve this goddess, but neither was she complaining. “Whatever you want.”

“Excellent. We do need some attention before you alphas go and stick this thing in us,” Margaery teased, brushing her fingertips along the length of Sansa’s still semi-erect cock. The sensitized skin quivered beneath her touch, but at least for now, Sansa’s lust didn’t entirely absorb her attention.

“How do I give you that?”

Margaery took hold of Sansa’s wrist and placed her hand against her bare breast. “Why don’t you try touching me here a little more?”

Sansa gave a squeeze, and Margaery smiled affectionately. “Yes, like that. Gently, though. At least at first.” Sansa nodded and pressed down more slowly. She loved how soft the skin felt, a delightful contrast with the stiffness of Margaery’s nipple against her palm.

Margaery seemed to enjoy it too, because she sighed softly, arching her chest into Sansa’s caresses. Unable to resist the nearness of the omega’s lips, Sansa leaned in for a kiss. Her own taste lingered, but Sansa was too caught up in the sweetness of Margaery’s mouth to worry about that. Every secret, shameful fantasy she’d had about Margaery was coming true, and for the moment, nothing else was important.

“Very good,” Margaery breathed into her ear when Sansa finally drew back. “Now, try kissing the other breast.”

A shiver ran through Sansa at the suggestion. Her cock was already near as hard as before, but she tried not to think about that. Margaery was doing and risking so much to help her through this rut. The least Sansa could do was give her a little care of her own instead of returning again and again to her own vulgar needs.

Besides, this was something she very much wanted to try. Sansa kissed a slow path along the line of Margaery’s neck and shoulder blade before arriving at the swell of her breast. It was just as delightful to run her tongue over it as her hands, and Sansa explored every curve with wide-eyed relish.

Her reward came in a pleased murmur and when Sansa’s lips closed around the stiff peak of the omega’s nipple, Margaery’s fingers buried themselves in her long, red hair, pushing Sansa further onward. She was more than happy to comply. She loved the way Margaery’s skin tasted, the sounds she made, the way her body twisted…

Sansa groaned as Margaery’s thigh brushed against her stiff shaft. Her cock pulsed and a few drops of precome spilled across the omega’s pale skin. She blushed at the obvious display of her lust, but Margaery‘s laugh was bright and full of compassion. “Gods, Sansa, this rut really is a bad one.”

“I’m sorry. It’s as if it has it’s own mind.”

Margaery leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “I know it does. Why don’t we move things along?”

Before Sansa could ask what Margaery meant by that, the omega was already sliding off her lacy smallclothes, exposing the last part of her nakedness. Sansa could see wetness coating her inner thighs, and on instinct, she licked her lips. “What do you want me to do now?”

“This.” Margaery took her hand and placed it between her legs. “Stroke me right here,” she added, guiding Sansa’s hand back and forth across her sex. The flesh there was even softer than her breasts, and wonderfully slick with the omega’s arousal. Sansa immediately loved touching it, and her strokes made Margaery purr, but soon enough, the omega took hold of Sansa’s wrist once more. “Now, find my clit.”

It took Sansa a few tries to do so. It was trickier to tease the hard bud out when it wasn’t shifting into a more obvious shape like her own would, but the sharp gasp her fingertips elicited when she got it right was well worth the effort.

“Make tight circles,” Margaery murmured.

Sansa felt awkward trying to learn so many new things, but beneath her, Margaery’s hips pressed upward and her words dissolved into moans of pleasure, so her efforts couldn’t have been a complete failure. Even without any contact on her shaft, the sound was enough to make Sansa twitch. As much as she wanted to focus on Margaery, her cursed member wasn’t willing to be left alone for long.

Still, when Margaery panted, “Put them in me,” Sansa momentarily forgot about the ache in her cock. Margaery’s hand covered her own, guiding two of her fingers inside, and Sansa marveled as silken folds parted for her. Wetness slid down her digits, but at first, she did nothing more than move them back and forth, tentatively exploring her lover. She had touched herself in this way a few times, but it was very different to do it for someone else, and she still feared making a mistake.

“Is this good?” she asked hesitantly.

“It’s… a start,” Margaery gasped out. “Try curling your fingers.”

Sansa enjoyed the feeling of Margaery’s inner walls pressing against her when she did so, and she liked the way the omega moaned even better. She would’ve been happy to keep coaxing those sounds out a while longer, but it wasn’t long before Margaery gasped, “I want you in me. Now.”

“But I am in you,” Sansa protested, before realizing what Margaery meant. The ensuing surge of desire made her swallow hard, but with the last threads of her self-control, she managed to ask, “Don’t you want me to do more for you first?”

Margaery’s smile was like the sun in summer. “You’re so sweet, Sansa. But you need this now, and I know I’ll love it too.”

Carefully, Sansa withdrew her fingers. When she saw them glistening, she couldn’t resist a small taste. The omega’s heady flavor washed over her, tart and sweet at the same time, and Sansa finally ran out of restraint. Taking her cock in hand, she moved in-between Margaery’s legs and thrust forward. Unfortunately, inexperience got the best of her. Instead of sinking into the tantalizing heat that was oh so close at hand, the head slid off of Margaery’s thigh, leaving a slick trail of precome behind.

“Sorry,” she muttered, abashed for what felt like the hundredth time, but Margaery just replaced Sansa’s hand with her own, stroking the pulsating shaft affectionately.

“Let me help you.”

Sansa relaxed, following Margaery’s lead until, at last, she made contact with the omega’s opening. She had thought that Margaery’s mouth felt divine, but even it couldn’t compare to the gripping heat that now enveloped her. Just pressing the head inside was almost enough to make her explode, and she trembled at every new inch that slid slowly into her lover.

For once, Margaery had nothing to say. Instead, she moaned softly, fingers digging into Sansa’s shoulders as she pulled her deeper. Only once they were fully joined did she whisper in Sansa’s ear, “There. Isn’t this where you belong?”

“Oh, Gods yes.” In defiance of all logic, of all the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, this _was_ where Sansa was supposed to be. She knew it in her soul, in a way she couldn’t explain with words but that was no less true for its mystery.

It wasn’t enough for her though. Her inner alpha needed to claim Margaery fully, to take her new mate until both of them were left utterly spent, and so, carefully at first, she began to thrust.

As soon as she did, Sansa knew that this was what her body had been craving all throughout that miserable day. She had no more experience with this than anything else they’d done so far, but the instincts of her rut took helped her to at least set a simple rhythm for their coupling. Beneath her, Margaery opened up completely, her hips rising up to take Sansa’s shaft deeper with each stroke. As tight as Margaery was, she was _so_ wet, making every moment pure bliss for Sansa, better than anything she’d imagined in her lust-filled dreams.

The only trouble was that it felt _too_ good. Sansa had been aching with her need before she even got inside Margaery, and now she doubted she would be able to last long enough to bring her lover any real pleasure.

In a desperate attempt to prevent that disappointment, Sansa returned to Margaery’s breasts, cupping and caressing them lovingly as she took the omega. Yet Margaery was no less affectionate, running her hands across Sansa’s body while whispering the sweetest nothings to her. How big she was, how good she felt, how much Margaery wanted this…

Sansa twitched in response, Margaery’s words nearly as arousing as the gripping heat of her pussy. It all was too much, reducing Sansa to muttering, “Please, Margaery, I can’t…”

Mercifully, Margaery stopped moving long enough to ask, “Can’t what, my Sansa?”

“Can’t stop myself,” she gasped out, practically chocking from the force of her need.

Margaery cupped Sansa’s face with her hand. “You need to come again.”

“I can’t, you haven’t…”

“There’ll be time. I know you’ll have plenty more for me tonight.”

It still felt selfish, but Sansa was too desperate to let that stop her. Taking hold of Margaery’s hips, she began thrusting again, faster than before. It was primal, taking her mate as hard as she was able, and Sansa’s inner alpha growled with satisfaction. At last, she was freed of restraints, able to do what she craved in the deepest parts of her being.

The thrill was short-lived. Their brief pause had delayed Sansa’s climax, but not for long. Tremors ran through her with each movement she made, and as Sansa’s body began to tense, a horrible thought seized hold of her.

_If I get Margaery pregnant, we’re both dead._

There was only one real choice available to her, as much as she hated to make it. Fighting off every instinct that urged her to fill Margaery with everything she had to give, Sansa pulled out.

The loss of the omega’s tight pussy made her groan, but Sansa was already past the point of no return, the first, heavy pulse of her come shooting out onto Margaery’s belly as soon as she withdrew. Wrapping a hand around her shaft, Sansa stroked herself roughly through the rest of her climax, and in spite of not being inside Margaery anymore, it was a massive one. Spurts of thick fluid coated her lover’s thighs and stomach, with still more dripping down onto her sex and a few streaks even reaching her perfect breasts.

Beneath her, Margaery sighed, seeming to enjoy the treatment, but somewhere in the daze of her own pleasure, Sansa realized that her mate looked confused. Margaery held her tongue until Sansa had finished coming, but as the last few drops fell from her cock onto the sheets, she asked, “Why ever did you do that?”

Still gasping, Sansa couldn’t come up with a reply, a task that only got harder when Margaery trailed a finger across her breast, coming away with a bit of Sansa’s release. She sucked it off ostentatiously, and added “Delicious,” when it became clear Sansa had no chance of speaking. “But not where I wanted you to finish.”

Sansa took a deep breath as she gathered at least a few of her wits. She’d been avoiding this conversation for much too long, but at least for the moment, her head was clear enough to think about something other than her next orgasm.

“I wanted that too, but Margaery, if I were to you get pregnant, Joffery would kill both of us. You have to see that.”

For a moment, Margaery said nothing as some inner debate played itself out behind her eyes. Finally, she patted a spot on the bed next to her. “Come here, Sansa. It’s past time I told you what’s really going on.”


	4. Chapter 4

As Sansa sat back down on the bed, Margaery pulled up one of the sheets, using the edge of it to wipe away the embarrassing amount of come Sansa had left on her torso. “You did make quite the mess,” she pointed out. There was a teasing edge in her voice, but it was entirely lacking in malice.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said, feeling her face flush. She kept her gaze firmly on the sheets, doing her best to help Margaery clean herself up without looking her lover in the eye.

“No worries,” Margaery replied with a light laugh. “I enjoyed it, even if it wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“I’m glad.” Sansa was still tentative as they finished their work, but when Margaery placed an arm on her shoulder and drew her close, it was hard for her to remember why. In the omega’s embrace, it felt as if nothing could be that bad; that there was no problem they couldn’t overcome together.

Margaery slid a hand through Sansa’s hair, spending a minute toying with the long, red strands before she continued. “So, the reason I’m not worried about Joffery discovering us together is because I have no intention of marrying him.”

“But your family’s alliance with the Lannisters…”

“Has run its course.” Margaery shook her head ruefully. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. The rose and the lion, working together… Who could stop us? But the partnership was doomed from the start. Lord Tywin is reasonable enough, but Cersei is completely untrustworthy, and Joffery is equal parts stupid and cruel. The last king like him almost destroyed the realm. It’s in no condition to survive another one.”

“So you’re rebelling against the Iron Throne?” Sansa asked, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing.

“It should be a short war. My grandmother and I aren’t the only one’s who can see that a change is needed. I know the Lannisters seem invincible, but think it through, Sansa. Where would the other great houses stand if we fought?”

Taking a breath, Sansa tried to work out the answer. “Well, the Dornish hate them for what happened to Elia. And the North and the most of Riverlands despise them as well.” She paused. “Although the Freys rule there now.”

“With all of their vassals ready to revolt against them as soon as there’s an alternative. The Stormlands don’t really matter after the Blackwater and your aunt in the Vale would never support the Lannisters, even if she doesn’t want to go to war herself. Their only possible source of outside support is the Ironborn, and that’s hardly going to be enough, especially since the Lannister armies have suffered huge losses these last few years, while ours are still fresh.”

Sansa could only stare at Margaery, her eyes wide as the truth of the omega’s words sunk in. She had never thought about things in those terms, but now that she did, the fall of the Lannisters seemed not only possible but nearly inevitable, at least if nothing happened to spoil the plan. “Should you really be saying this to me here, Margaery?” she whispered. “They say the Red Keep has ears.”

“Who work now for us. Lord Varys can see what a disaster Joffery is too.” She laughed. “He was much easier to convince than my father. I love him, but he can be fairly dense sometimes.”

“So, who’s going to be the next king?”

“The next queen. The Dornish plan to put Myrcella on the throne, with Tristan as her consort and a regency council to guide the realm for as long as we feel it's necessary.”

“And what about you? Will you be on this council?”

“No, my grandmother will take care of things here in the capital. I…” Margaery paused while her slim finger traced a path down Sansa’s shoulder and along her arm before stopping at the back of her hand, “Will go to Winterfell.”

“Winterfell?” Sansa repeated dumbly. She felt that the meaning of Margaery’s declaration should be obvious, but she was too overwhelmed by the rush of revelations to reason it out just then.

“You’re the heir to the North now, my dear, which means you’ll need a new mate once Tyrion is out of the way, as well as some heirs of your own. I had planned for a more romantic proposal,” she added, “But then your rut started and once you began asking questions, it seemed best to do it this way. If you’ll have me, of course.”

“Of course I’ll have you,” Sansa blurted out. She didn’t need time to consider the question; Margaery was infinitely more appealing than the alternatives she’d been stuck with. But was the same true for Margaery? “Didn’t you want to be queen?” she asked.

“Let’s see,” Margaery said, pretending to think hard about the question. “I could stay here and become queen to someone who thinks shooting prostitutes with his crossbow is a lovely way to pass the afternoon. Or, I could go north, be the Lady of Winterfell, and marry the person I love.”

Sansa mind had gone almost entirely blank, so her response came entirely from the heart. “Thank you so much, Margaery. I love you too. Truly.”

“I know you do.” Margaery leaned in and kissed Sansa long and deep. As it went on, her hand snaked down between them, wrapping around Sansa’s shaft. “Plus,” she whispered in Sansa’s ear, “Going north means I get to have this lovely thing in me whenever we want.”

“That sounds good,” Sansa stammered. She had started to grow hard again while they were talking, and it only took seconds of this treatment before she stiffened fully. While Margaery was stroking her shaft, she felt as if she would’ve agreed to nearly anything the omega wanted.

“I can’t wait,” Margaery agreed with a twinkle in her eye. “But to tide me over, I think I another preview of our wedding night.”

That thought was enough to make Sansa’s cock throb almost painfully and she watched with delight as the omega drew herself up straight, her breasts pressing up against Sansa’s chest. She was so stunningly beautiful, and the promise that Sansa would get to enjoy that sight every night, for the rest of her life... If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake from it.

Margaery covered her face with kisses as she shifted into position over Sansa’s lap. For a tantalizing moment, she didn’t lower herself onto the waiting cock, instead wiggling her hips just above it. Her wet sex brushed across the tip though, sending shudders up Sansa’s spine with each pass.

Trembling from the anticipation, she placed her hands on Margaery’s hips, stroking the smooth curves with barely restrained desire. Mercifully, the omega took the hint, letting out a long sigh as she slid down onto Sansa. Margaery was still open from their last time, and it was easy for her to take the shaft in a single long, motion, descending until at last their hips met.

“So you’ll be mine?” Sansa whispered when they were completely joined, still unable to fully accept that this was happening.

“Oh, yes,” Margaery moaned. “For the rest of our lives.”

Her hips rocked back and forth, the little gyrations sending sparks of pleasure through Sansa’s body. It was embarrassing how fast her desire was rising again, helped along by Margaery’s evident delight in their coupling. The omega’s face was tight with desire, and at seeing it, Sansa was seized by the urge to bring her lover to her peak.

She slipped a hand in between them, her thumb searching out the hard point of Margaery’s clit. It was easier to find this time, already peeking out from her folds, and when she stroked the head, Margaery let out the most beautiful whimper. “Gods, right there, Sansa. Right there.”

Suitably encouraged, Sansa repeated the action, savoring every detail of Margaery’s reactions. Now, even more than before, she needed to reward the omega for everything she’d done and promised to do for Sansa. That determination was enough to distract her from the need to come again, at least for a little while. Instead, she focused on Margaery, trying to find the right rhythm to push her over the edge.

Margaery was eager to help her out, grinding down hard against Sansa’s thumb even as she rode her. The wild motions made it hard for Sansa to keep herself on Margaery’s clit, but she wasn’t going to give up. Even while she kept stroking, she made short, sharp thrusts up into the omega, each of them drawing out fresh cries.

Soon enough, she felt Margaery go rigid above her, a breathless, “Sansa,” slipping from her lips as she tipped over. Her pussy rippled and wetness dripped from her opening, trails of warmth running down Sansa’s hand. For a string of long, beautiful moments, Margaery shook and gasped before her motions finally slowed down and she sighed deeply.

“How was that?” Sansa asked, and the omega smiled down at her.

“Amazing. Now go ahead and fill me.”

Sansa didn’t have to be told twice. Tightening her grip on Margaery’s hips, she began thrusting with abandon. She had held off her own cravings for a little while, but having Margaery come for her had brought them back with even greater force than before. The pressure between her legs was becoming unbearable and finishing insider her lover was more than a want, it was the only thing Sansa could think about anymore.

“Oh, Margaery,” she murmured before leaning down to draw one of Margaery’s stiff pink nipples between her lips. Her omega gasped as Sansa’s tongue passed over the straining point, her back arching with evident pleasure. It was such a gorgeous sight, and Sansa looked forward to seeing it a thousand more times, as well as learning all of the other ways she could bring Margaery happiness.

But any new discoveries would have to wait for their promised future together. The tightness of Margaery’s inner muscles had become irresistible and Sansa’s endurance reached its end once more. Even as she fell apart, she made a few, last desperate thrusts, pressing her cock as deep as it could reach until, with a final groan, she let go completely.

Finishing inside Margaery’s pussy was even better than filling her mouth. This was exactly where Sansa was supposed to be, and nothing could’ve felt more natural than pumping her come into this exquisite omega. It was what both of them wanted, an expression not of duty or political necessity like so many of the couplings that took place in the Red Keep, but of love.

Somewhere in the haze of Sansa’s climax, their lips crashed together once more, and the alpha moaned the rest of her pleasure into Margaery’s mouth. The kiss became ever more passionate, drawing out even as Sansa ran her hands ran over Margaery’s curves, wanting to touch every part of her lover in this most intimate moment. Over and over she spilled, pumping Margaery full of every drop of come her body could muster until, at last, she was left utterly drained. Only then, when she had no more to give, did Sansa slump down against Margaery’s shoulder, panting with relief.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, the lovers resting comfortably against one another as Margaery’s hands caressed the sweaty skin of Sansa’s back. “It seems you’re finally satisfied, my Sansa.”

“Mm hmm,” she purred. This time it felt different than after the other orgasms Margaery had given her; the clawing grip of her rut had not just loosened but released entirely, leaving behind only a blissful sense of satiation.

“Glad to hear it.” Margaery kissed her cheek affectionately. “You may have some cravings the next few days, but now that you’ve mated properly, they won’t be so bad. Besides, the beginning is always the worst anyway.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Sansa laughed. As humiliating and painful as her rut had been, Margaery’s kindness and good humor made her feel that it had been just a small, manageable problem, something that she had her future mate had handled together.

_To say nothing of how well Margaery handled_ _it. I really am fortunate._

Sansa wrapped her arms around Margaery to return the kiss, this time on the forehead. “Thank you again, Margaery. For everything.”

Her reward was another one of those brilliant smiles that only Margaery could give. “Trust me, it was my pleasure. But if you’re still feeling grateful, you should have plenty of chances to thank me soon enough. If I’ve calculated correctly, my heat will be starting in a few weeks, and by then, you and I should be safely out of this dreadful place.”

Sansa smiled back, the expression as broad and whole-hearted as she had been capable of in years. At long, long last, the days ahead held not the prospect of further torments but of a future she couldn’t wait to start and a love she had only just begun to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thanks to everyone whose left Kudos and comments, and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing.


End file.
